1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed towards methods of forming thin uniform films on lithography pattern substrates, shrinking all gaps in the lithography pattern, and equally producing a smaller dimension. It particularly relates to the selective deposition of organic polymeric films by chemical vapor deposition (CVD) and plasma enhanced chemical vapor deposition (PECVD).
2. Description of the Prior Art
The escalating requirements for high-density and performance associated with ultra large-scale integration semiconductor wiring require responsive changes in interconnection technology. Such escalating requirements have been difficult to satisfy in terms of providing a low RC (resistance capacitance) interconnection pattern, particularly where sub-micron via contacts and trenches have high aspect ratios imposed by miniaturization. In microlithography, patterning state of the art printing is reaching many fundamental limits. The processes have used progressively lower wavelength exposure tools to provide smaller pattern printing, thus allowing increased device density for semiconductors. However, this has been done at a great cost requiring large investments into long-term research. With the advances to lower wavelengths for photolithography, new exposure tools, lens materials, mask materials, and resist materials are required. As each new generation of reduced wavelength equipment is introduced, there is subsequently a marked need for technical advances in tools, materials, and processes of the previous photolithography generations. As a result, the window of usefulness of the already-installed, older generations of photolithography equipment has been greatly reduced and, in fact, this equipment may even be rendered obsolete by these advancements.
There is a need for an improved, simple and low-cost process for shrinking lithography gap. There is also a need for the precise reduction of lithography gap by applying highly conformal films in an economical manner.